


In a Haze

by HuntySuckle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Kinda, Loss of Control, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Somewhat, ishimondo - Freeform, thigh fucking, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntySuckle/pseuds/HuntySuckle
Summary: Taka buys thigh-highs and Mondo goes wild.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	In a Haze

Hours after their last class has ended, Kiyotaka returns from the store only to find his closest friend Mondo standing in front of his dorm room. The biker didn’t notice him at first, his head buried in his phone. Taka felt his pocket vibrate as his phone rang and Mondo turned around, his own phone to his ear. “Oh.” He hangs up. “Thought you were in the shower or somethin’.” Neither of them noticed the slight blush on his face.

Taka shakes his head. “I was just out. The colder weather is getting bothersome, so I purchased some warmer clothing.” He gestures to the door and Mondo steps aside, letting him unlock his door. “I picked you up some gloves, too.”

Mondo smiles. “Ya didn’t have’ta do that.” The shorter of the two hums in response as he swings the door open. 

“It’s not like you have anything protecting your hands from the cold,” Taka tells him. He doesn’t notice the glance Mondo’s eyes shoot at his hands, nor the longing look on his face. Mondo nods anyway and follows him in. He watches as Taka strolls over to his closet and begins to arrange some of the clothing. He leans against the desk, doing his best to keep a neutral expression as his eyes scan over his friend's body, attempting not to notice the way his pants hug his ass _just_ right, and the way his shoulders flex underneath the fabric just so slightly, causing the fabric to tighten around him. 

Mondo shakes his head as if to clear the thought as something bumps against his shoulder. He looks up and Taka is looking at him with an amused expression. “They’re yours.” He looks on the desk and notices a pair of gloves. Plain, but warm looking. He picks them up, thanking Taka. The hall monitor shrugs and pulls some clothes out of the bag. “I’m going to get dressed, it’s cold in here, too.” Mondo nods and sits down on the desk waiting for him. He hadn’t noticed that it was cold in the room, although Taka seemed to always run a few degrees colder than him. Perhaps he was just more susceptible to changes in temperature. 

Taka walks out a moment later wearing a pair of what seemed to be tights and an old hoodie Mondo gifted him. He struggles to catch his breath. 

“I- why’d ya have a pair of those?” 

Taka looks back at him, puzzled. He looks down at his legs. “They’re warm.” He lifts up the hoodie to show off the fabric more. Mondo knew he was fucked. 

What he originally thought were a pair of tights were a pair of thigh-high stockings. The space where the stockings ended and Taka’s bare skin met was practically bulging. Taka had large thighs—he knew this—but seeing them like this was just purely erotic for Mondo. His skin was pale, untouched, looked so soft, and the urge to just _grab_ and _mark them up_ was so intense he practically had to look away to break his focus. There was no mistaking his intentions for those of an innocent curiosity. He wanted to touch his friend and it was just selfish lust. 

Taka dropped the hoodie back over his legs and went to sit down on the edge of the bed, unnoticing of his friend’s current condition. Mondo’s legs started moving before he could think. He sat next to Taka, his eyes tracing the edge of the fabric covering his skin. Taka looks up. 

“Mondo?”

The biker doesn’t miss a beat and puts a hand on his thigh and squeezes, his fingers closing around the inner thigh. Taka sharply inhales and doubles over, face contorted in an expression completely new to Mondo. Shock, maybe? Embarrassment? 

He jerks his hand away. “ _Shit_. Sorry.” There’s no explanation to be given here, right? He scans Taka’s face. The expression hasn’t changed. “I just thought it looked warm?” Taka meets his eyes, his expression unlike anything he’s ever seen. Somewhat on the verge of tearing up, embarrassed, but also intrigued. 

Taka speaks. “ _Do it again_?” He exhales shakily as he waits for an answer. Mondo doesn’t hesitate and puts his hand back over his thigh, this time pushing away the fabric of the hoodie. He squeezes, softer this time. Taka practically whines. 

“Fuck.” Mondo wonders if he’s dreaming. 

Taka presses his legs together, Mondo’s fingers caught between them. He experimentally slips his fingers out of the space, earning a low groan from his friend’s lips. His eyes meet crimson ones and he’s stuck wondering what he should even be saying in a situation like this. Before his mouth could open, a pair of lips meet his own and his mind draws a blank. The lips are soft, warm, and best of all they’re Taka’s. 

Mondo cups his face and pulls him in, taking advantage of the kiss. If Taka started it, he’d be the one to finish it. Mondo kisses him gently at first, then gets eager. He nibbles at Taka’s lips and in the next second the hall monitor pulls away. “I’m sorry.” Mondo stares at him. Was it a mistake?

Taka opens his mouth again, hoping to explain. “I get in this haze, sometimes. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you. It just messes with my thinking and I’m not sure why, maybe it’s just hormonal? It’s not fair for me to-” Mondo kisses him again. Short and sweet this time. 

“Don’t care. Yer not taking advantage of me. I liked it.” He scans Taka’s face, before looking down at the stockings again. This time, he feels the blood rushing in his body. Taka’s dick was half-hard and tenting up in his boxers. He could practically see the pale skin of his thighs tinting pink. “ _Oh_.” Taka looks down as well, his face flushed. “So this haze, ya mean…” Mondo trails off. 

“Yeah. It’s instinctual,” Taka looks away. “I just have sensitivities and unfortunately, it seems like you found them.” He sighs and looks at Mondo. “I should go shower.” He sits up and fixes his clothes. Mondo grabs his wrist. 

“What if I told ya I also get that haze?” Taka looks at him, brows furrowed. “Ya stop thinkin’, and start doin’- kind of haze,” Mondo didn’t need a mirror to tell him he looked desperate. 

Taka eyes him over. “So, you too…?” Mondo nods. “Feel that way now?” He nods again. Taka’s expression softens. “Okay.” He sits next to Mondo again and grabs his hand. The biker thinks he’s going to explode on the spot. 

He takes Taka’s hand and kisses it. “If ya’d like, I wouldn’t mind helpin’ ya out, too.” His eyes are half-lidded and intense. Taka practically shivers under the stare. He nods. 

“I’d be okay with that.” Mondo leans forward and kisses him again. The kiss is soft at first, and then Mondo pushes Taka roughly by the shoulders to lay him down and starts to lose his composure. He grabs at Taka’s legs that are hanging off the side of the bed, squeezing at the meat of his thighs. Taka groans into the kiss and Mondo is pleased, nibbling at his lips in response. And he was right about it earlier, Taka’s legs _are_ soft. Still soft and cool on the surface, but the more Mondo touches him the more heat is building under his skin. 

Mondo sits on top of Taka, his hips above the other’s, and grinds _oh-so-slowly_. He sighs in relief and grinds down again, earning a moan from his friend below him. Taka grabs onto his shirt and tugs, and Mondo takes the hint and loses the shirt in an instant. He does the same to the hoodie Taka was wearing and throws it behind him, closing up the space between them again. He kisses Taka’s jaw this time, down to his collarbone, and bites softly at the skin. The hall monitor squirms underneath him, his nails leaving trails over Mondo’s back muscles. Mondo closes his eyes and starts sucking, grinding his hips down again. Taka lets out a breathy gasp, grabbing Mondo again and bucking his hips up against the biker’s. 

Mondo pulls his mouth off and inspects the hickey, earning a soft whine from Taka. They make eye contact and Mondo goes back to work, pulling off his own pants. He tosses his pants to the ground and grabs at Taka’s hips, pulling them up so he can grab at his thighs up close. He looks at Taka and upon not seeing any hesitance, kisses the skin of his thigh. The skin is warmer now, still soft until Taka flexes his legs and Mondo squeezes again, enjoying the feel of them. He bites down gently earning a shuddering moan from Taka and starts sucking with more concentration. He plans on leaving an appropriate number of marks if his friend allows it. 

He repeats the process again and again on both thighs and gets lost in the process until he feels Taka shaking under him. Mondo looks at him, worried. The hall monitor grabs at his arms and leads his hands to his boxers. “Off?” 

Mondo nods and pulls off Taka’s boxers, watching the hickeys disappear under the fabric and reappear as he disposes of it. He stands there for a moment, watching Taka’s dick twitch at the sudden release from the fabric. It practically glows, the pinkness of the pale skin covered in precum. He feels another impulse, another he can’t disregard and leans forward to seal his mouth around the head. Taka cries out, mostly in shock but also pleasure. He closes his eyes shut and wraps his legs around Mondo’s head. Mondo looks at him and takes him in deeper, his warm tongue pressing against the delicate skin and rubbing the underside of his dick creating delicious friction for the hall monitor. 

Taka groans, grabbing at the sheets to control his own new impulses to grab his large friend’s hair tightly and fuck up into his warm, wet mouth. But one thing at a time, he reminds himself. So instead he squeezes his legs over Mondo’s head and threads his fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. 

Mondo hums around his dick, the sensation causing Taka to shudder and snap back to his senses. “Wait, off!” Mondo snaps out of his haze and pulls his mouth off, looking at him worriedly as if he just ruined everything between the two. Isn’t _he_ the one taking advantage right now? 

The hall monitor sighs and rests his head down on the bed, his dick pulsing angrily in front of his (possibly ex) friend’s face. Mondo sits up and fixes his boxers. “Just wait,” Taka sighs. Mondo waits. A few deep breaths later he looks at Mondo and gestures to him. “Take yours off, too.” Mondo wastes no time in tossing them aside. Taka’s face is unreadable as he eyes the outline of Mondo’s member. The biker looks away somewhat embarrassed as Taka reaches out to touch it. He jumps at the touch, then sits still to allow it. “It’s bigger than I thought.” Mondo is convinced he’s dreaming. 

Taka wraps a hand around it and squeezes, and Mondo hisses at the feeling. Their eyes meet, neither looking as if they intend to stop. “I would offer to perform fellatio for you too, but I should practice first on something… more realistic.”

Mondo can’t help but chuckle. “‘s my dick not realistic?” Taka shakes his head. 

“ _Not for a first time_ ,” he whispers. Mondo thinks about pinching himself to wake up but decides he’d be crazy to. 

Mondo blinks. “Then I have an idea.” Taka looks at him and raises an eyebrow. “Just lay back down.” The hall monitor does as he’s told and watches Mondo go through his nightstand. 

“Mondo? What-” 

Mondo grins. “Got it.” He pulls up a small bottle of lotion. 

Taka's face flushes as Mondo pours some onto his hands. He watches the biker grab one of his thighs and starts rubbing the lotion on. It feels cool against his skin. He bites his lip and holds back a few desperate whimpers as Mondo pushes his thighs together and stands up, facing him. He leans over and hooks Taka’s knees over his shoulders, one arm around his legs and the other around his own length. 

“You okay with this?” he asks, where his face was showing lust now shows genuine concern. Taka nods, and with that Mondo pushes his cock between Taka’s legs. Taka watches the head poke through between his thighs and the heat and feel and slick and _oh god_ Mondo is fucking his legs. He groans as Mondo’s dick drags across the sensitive spot of his thighs and he grabs at the pillow under his head, perhaps to ground himself. Mondo watches him and pulls back, repeating the motion. He watches the hall monitor shudder and open his mouth, no sound coming out. He thrusts again, harder this time, and earns the satisfying sound of skin on skin. 

Mondo groans lowly and continues thrusting into his legs, fucking his thighs with a rough pace and watching the way Taka’s body jumps with each thrust. He starts to pant, doing his best to keep a rhythm going. Taka watches him, his eyes fixated on watching his friend’s cock disappear and reappear between his legs. It was a sight he never thought would be found as stimulating as he did now. 

“L-lower,” Taka chokes out and it takes Mondo a moment to realize what he meant. The biker nods and realigns himself. This time as he thrusts between his legs, his dick was low enough to meet Taka’s and the friction was _perfect_. Taka bucks his hips up in response and his own dick was leaking now, every stroke of their dicks together pushes him closer to the edge. 

Mondo stops to catch his breath and the hall monitor whines pathetically. He pulls out and flips Taka over before he can even register what is happening. “Ass up,” he demands and Taka complies. He raises his hips, and Mondo pushes his thighs together. The biker gets on his knees and angles himself before thrusting back between his soft legs. Taka buries his face in the sheets and moans, arching his back as he feels Mondo’s thick dick ghost his own.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Mondo groans. He starts thrusting faster, snaking a hand up Taka’s back and pinning him by the back of his neck. Taka gasps as he feels the biker tightening his grip slightly, his fingers pressing into the sides of his neck. He pushes his hips back against Mondo’s in approval, his eyes rolling back into his skull as Mondo picks up the pace. Taka reaches down to cup his own dick, humping it desperately in time with Mondo’s thrusts. He whines as he gets closer, shuddering again as his legs start feeling like jello. Mondo quickens his pace now, movements sloppy and desperate now. “Gonna cum, shit ya feel so good,” he grunts and bites his shoulder, hard. 

The hall monitor groans and bucks his hips once more, coming undone onto his hand. Mondo lets go of his neck and grabs his waist instead, pushing and pulling Taka in time with his own thrusts. He feels Taka flexing his thighs over his dick and with one more hard thrust, he cums between his thighs, panting. When he pulls out of his spot between legs, he watches his fluids leak down over Taka’s thighs. He’s delighted at the sight of what a mess he’s made. Hickeys adorning the pale skin, slight bruising visible on Taka’s hips, and now a raw bite mark developing on his shoulder. His cum is seeping into the fabric of the stockings, but he doesn’t think Taka has the energy to give a shit. 

Taka collapses onto the bed, panting heavily. Mondo watches him and lays down in the space next to him. “You okay?” The hall monitor nods slowly. 

“I think it’s fair to say we’re both in desperate need of a shower,” he replies. Mondo laughs.

Taka opens his eyes and looks at him, and the haze finally lifts. Mondo looks at him softly and kisses his temple. “Wanna shower with me?” Taka nods, and Mondo offers him a hand to help him up. 

“Is this something we should discuss?” Taka asks him as he sits up, pulling the stockings off his legs. Mondo swallows a nervous lump in his throat but nods anyway. 

It’s not a dream and it’s not how he imagined things would work out, but he’s damn glad he got to experience one hell of an evening with Taka.

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not write more idk
> 
> P.S. if you have requests, feel free to leave them in the comments!


End file.
